Appearing
by thestarsinthesky13
Summary: The missing scene from when Howard appeared in the SSR to going to the briefing room. And what feelings appeared for Peggy when Howard showed up? A little one shot inspired by Valediction.


**A/N: So, I couldn't get this idea out of my head. It's been stuck in there since the episode :) So I hope you enjoy! The beginning is a part from the episode, so if you haven't watched it, there may be some spoilers! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Agent Carter, I only own the scenarios that come up in my mind :P**

Peggy and Sousa proceeded to walk into the bullpen. Thompson was debriefing the other Agents on what has happened.

"Hey, Killer," Thompson greeted Sousa, smirking.

Peggy resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "I'm surprised Howard would consent to manufacturing something like that."

"The amount that got me was tiny," Sousa reported, "how much of this stuff does Ivchenko has?"

"The lab counted 10 canisters," Thompson replied, "which means Ivchenko has enough to send half the city into a homicidal range."

"But why?" Peggy questioned, "why go to all that trouble?"

"'Cause he's a Russian jerk with a chip on his shoulder, why else?" Thompson answered.

Peggy didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or smack him for that answer.

"No, it's got to be more than that," Peggy reasoned, "Ivchenko has a plan. He brought us into Russia. He tricked us into bringing him into this country. There's something specific he is targeting. We just have to find out what it is."

"The target is me," came a familiar voice behind Peggy.

Peggy whirled around to see none other than Howard Stark and Jarvis standing there. Multiple feelings of surprise, incredulity, anger, and frustration stirred in her. Around her, all agents moved to point their gun at Howard. Peggy just stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey!" Thompson shouted, "Get your hands up. Get your hands up!"

Jarvis immediately raised both hands, looking over at Howard in fright. Peggy had to suppress a smile. She could always count on Mr. Jarvis's comical actions for some reprieve.

"Told you," Jarvis muttered to Howard. Peggy did smile that time.

"What kind of welcome is this?" Howard asked, incredulously.

Peggy rolled her eyes. Trust Howard to make it out to be some kind of joke.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Sousa demanded.

"You know who designed the SSR security system?" Howard asked instead.

"Yeah, the same outfit that secures the White House," Sousa shot back.

"Exactly. They stink. You should have hired me," Howard smirked.

Howard turned to Peggy, who had been quiet the entire time. Fury had been boiling under the surface, but to those who were watching her, she just looked conflicted.

"I know," Howard said, quietly, "you missed me."

Peggy rolled her eyes. Thompson and Sousa were watching her waiting for a reaction. She strode up to Howard and proceeded to punch him in the face. Behind her, she heard Thompson trying to muffle a chuckle.

"Ow! Peggy, what was that for?" Howard cried out.

"That's for being stupid. Of all things, the reason why your inventions got stolen was because of a girl!? How irresponsible can you get?" Peggy exclaimed.

"Jealous?" Howard asked, rubbing his face.

"Hardly," Peggy scoffed.

Peggy heard Thompson and Sousa come up from behind her.

"So," Thompson began casually, "any reason for you punching him?"

Peggy groaned in frustration and glared at Thompson. Thompson just smiled cheekily in response, riling Peggy up even more. Sousa chuckled at Thompson's question while Jarvis rubbed his neck nervously. Howard glanced between the four; his expression showing confusion.

"Am I missing something here?" Howard asked.

"They seem to be under the impression that we have a…thing for each other," Peggy explained reluctantly.

Everyone glanced at Howard. There was a beat of silence before Howard erupted into uproarious laughter. Thompson and Sousa exchanged glances and Peggy only arched her eyebrow at Howard's response.

"You guys think…Pegs and I…have a thing…for each other?" Howard gasped out, trying to speak and laugh at once.

"Well, yeah," Thompson replied, stiffly, "she did risk her neck to try and clear your name."

"I tried to clear his name because it was right. Howard was not at fault, although it sort of was through a careless action," Peggy said, trying to keep her patience in check.

Howard's laughter subsided to quiet chuckles, and it took a little longer for him to stop altogether.

"What is it with guys thinking we have a thing for each other? Everyone seems to think that," Howard said, going through a fit of laughter again.

The agents have long since lowered their guns, but they still held them in case. Sousa pocketed his gun away, seeing that Howard wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Everyone? Who else?" Sousa queried, his curiosity peaking.

"Haha – Steve for one. He thought that we were _fonduing_," Howard said, his voice growing a little more somber.

"Ah," Thompson said, "well now that's been cleared up, Howard go to the briefing room. You'll await your judgment there. Just because you waltzed in here doesn't mean you are in the clear."

"Yeah, I know that," Howard said quietly.

"Why did you even come back?" Peggy inquired.

"I'll explain later. Jarvis, go fetch the box will you? It'll be a long explanation."

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? I just thought that this would be a missing scene in-between. If you squint, I guess you can see some Cartson. I just LOVE that ship. So, be on the lookout for more Cartson stories in the future. This one-shot has been bugging me. And I really do need to get back to my other story, Anything is Possible. So, if anyone reading this and is wondering about that one, it's on its way. Sorry for the wait. XD Anyways, hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
